disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Draconis
A strange race of dragon like creatures that reside somewhere within the Draco constellation. They travel from world to world, causing trouble and bringing societies to ruin. They have even attacked Earth before and are known enemies to the Defenders of Earth because of this. They are known to be very tricky and crafty creatures and are to be approached wit caution. Class Skills The creature's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Drive (Dex), Knowledge (All) (Int), Fly (Dex), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster weapons), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use Computer (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). These replace the normal skills of the dragon Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Dragon would normally gain a bonus to their Constitution score, the Alpha Draconis instead gains a bonus to Intelligence. this stacks with the other bonuses to Intelligence the dragon earns. This replaces the Ability boost of the Dragon. '''RACE •+4 Strength, +4 Intelligence, -4 Dexterity, -4 Constitution • Large Aberration (Monster) -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •Speed: 20 feet, Fly good • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 Diplomacy checks and Bluff checks.. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. Mind over Matter: '''An Alpha Draconis uses it's intelligence modifier to determine saving throws for it's Dragon Techniques instead of Strength. '''Alien Affinity: Alpha Draconis gain the Darkness (Moon) and Void Domains instead of a normal elemental affinity. This replaces the Elemental Affinity. Weakened Natural armor: ''' The Alpha Draconis gains 1/2 of the listed bonus to Natural armor as the dragon levels up, to a minimum of +0. This replaces the Dragon's Normal natural armor bonus. '''Phase (Su): An Alpha Draconis has the ability to become out of phase, allowing it to pass through walls or material obstacles. In order to use this ability, an Alpha Draconis must begin and end its turn outside of whatever wall or obstacle it's moving through. An Alpha Draconis can't move through corporeal creatures with this ability, and its movement speed is halved while moving through a wall or obstacle. This can be used for a total of 1 round per level. This replaces Elemental Fang. Improved Technology (Ex) Alpha Draconis gain proficency in all Technological firearms, and can equip and wield Technological weapons of that type as if they were a humanoid type. In addition, they gain a pool of alien power equal to their Alpha Draconis level+ Their Intelligence modifier. This pool replenishes at the start of every day. So long as you have a point in this Alien Technology pool, you can cast the spell Technomancy at will, and your Natural monster weapon is treated as a technological weapon for the purpose of any ability that only targets technological weapons. As a swift action, the Alpha Draconis can spend the points to do one of the following. *Increase damage with technological weapon by +1d6 for the next attack made. This increases by +1d6 for every two points spent after the first point. This additional damage does not apply with abilities such as vital strike. *Increase range with ranged technological weapon by 10 feet for the next attack made. This increases by +10 feet for every two points spent after the first point. *Gain a +4 bonus to hit with your next attack with a technological weapon. This increases by +4 for every two points spent after the first point. *Gain a +6 bonus to use computer checks or drive checks for 1 round. *Negate any negative effects caused by a critical failure or "Glitch" with a technological weapon. This replaces Bursting Fang. Vega Draconis (Su) Upon reaching 20th level you can utilize your vast, alien technology to lay waste to your foes. Once per day as a Full Round action, You gain a +6 bonus to Strength and Intelligence, a +3 Deflection bonus to armor class, and become immune to radioactivity. You summon an Alpha Draconis Mothership anywhere within 60 feet. This works identically to the Pirate Technique Nether Buccaneer and can be summoned while out of combat for the same effects. This Nether Buccaneer doesn't possess the 6 cannons however, and possesses a single laser beam with a range of 100 feet. It makes touch attacks using your own BAB+ Intelligence modifier and uses intelligence to deal damage instead of strength. It uses your Base attack bonus to determine how many attacks it can make in a round (Max of 3). This weapon is a technological weapon and deals damage equal to your monster weapon +2d6. It can make a single attack every round at your highest base attack bonus. In addition, this ship can use your own techniques by spending your technique slots. If a technique allows for multiple hits, it only gains a single attack with this. Finally, you can end the technique prematurely and fire a death ray. This targets a 30 foot burst and creatures in that area must make a DC: 10+ 1/2 Dragon level+ Intelligence modifier fortitude saving throw or take normal damage as well as take an additional 5 damage per level (Max +100). This area is then effected as if by an Irradiate spell using your level as the caster level. This ability lasts 1 round per level. This replaces the Dragon's Bahamut Ability. =Alpha Draconiss Techniques= 1st-Level Dragon Techniques— Technomancy, Detect Radiation, Star, Message, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/feather-fall feather fall], Deja Vu, Mindlink, Quintessence, **Bloody Talons 2nd-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques—Protection from Technology, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/glide glide], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/levitate levitate], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/resist-energy resist energy], Anticipate Thoughts, Apport Object, Demand Offering, Ghost Whip, Paranoia, Psychic Reading, **Wind Breaker, **Exploding Rock ' ' 3rd-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques—Recharge, Irradiate, Discharge, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/protection-from-energy protection from energy], Mega Star, Apport Animal, Aversion, Babble, Catatonia, Contagious Zeal, Detect Mindscape, Ectoplasmic Snare, Inflict Pain, Oneric Horror, **Elemental Breath, ** Element Slash (MC) ' ' 4th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques—Remove Radioactivity, Rebuke Technology, Magic Circle against Technology, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shout shout], Hypercognition, Mindscape Door, Mindwipe, Purge Spirit, Telekinetic Maneuver, ** Dragon Flash (MC) 5th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques— Giga Star, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/planar-adaptation planar adaptation], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/suffocation suffocation], Condensed Ether, Create Mindscape, Mind Probe, Greater Oneiric Horror, Thoughtsense, Wall of Ectoplasm, **Dragon Claw, **Inside Tour 6th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques— Greater Discharge, Destroy Robot, Dream Scan, Explode Head, Mind Swap, Psychic Asylum, Telepathy, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, ** Dragon Missile 7th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques—Infuse Robot, Anti Tech Field, Omega Star, [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fly fly mass], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/planar-adaptation planar adaptation mass], Create Greater Mindscape, Dream Council, Mass Inflict Pain, Retrocognition, Shadow Body, **Colored Nova 8th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques—Greater Remove Radioactivity, shout greater, Biolocation , **Dragon Nova, **Beat Wash (MC) 9th-Level Alpha Draconis Techniques— Peta Star, gate, suffocation mass, Telekinetic Storm, Divide Mind, **Draconic Ultimate, **Dragon Assassinator, **Final Dragon (MC) Alpha Draconis Reincarnation Alpha Draconis Reincarnation